SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 ---- Creekfrost sat a few tail-lengths from the kits, his paws tucked underneath him and trying to look as non-threatening to the other queens and kits to the nursery. He watched Squirreltail pace. ''She's very angry. His heart warmed a little. It was nice to know she cared about him that much. I sort of wish she didn't. She wouldn't be so upset then. "What do you think is going to happen?" he asked, roughly, not meeting her gaze. I have to do something about Talonfang; but what? He knew full well this was her fault. He was torn between loyalty to his Clan or to his sister. He loved his Clan, he had to protect his Clan... but Talonfang was his sister, he loved her and had to protect her too. 13:49, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Duskpool glanced shyly at the angry deputy. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that it's so shocking that he would do such thing." She looked down at her paws. "That is, if he actually did it," she muttered quietly to herself. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:29, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Wishfoot walked over to where her mate was, shaking her head over all the tension that was in SoulClan. "Have you figured something out yet?" she muttered. "I wanna get this thing over with." shine for me and think of the stars that shone for you 22:08, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit hesitated, sitting anxiously in the nursery as he watched his 'father', Creekfrost, think. The peculiarity that were his heterochromatic eyes were beginning to show: in the darker of his optics, flecked colors of faint chocolate began to appear. He hid his face frequently, or closed one eye to pretend to be normal. Whenever he was asked about what he was doing, his response was simple: "something's in my eye" or, "I always keep this eye closed". He shuffled forward, paused, hesitated, and then continued scooting over to Creekfrost. "What's going on?" He finally asked the dark-coated tomcat in a quiet tone, peering up at him before immedaitely shying away as he recalled his strange eyes. "Everyone is acting angry. And the she-cat in camp, why is she just sleeping? Why won't she get up?" Lostkit lowered his voice as he asked Creekfrost of this, as if he was forbidden to mention it.Silverstar 03:53, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost blinked down at the kit, surprised to see Lostkit. He noticed he seemed jumpy, as if he was trying to hide his face. I wonder if something is wrong? He rested his tail on the kittens shoulder to reassure him it was okay. You've nothing to hide from me. He let out a soft sigh. "The Clan thinks I did something bad, to the she-cat. She is never going to wake up again..." He was unsure if he should actually tell Lostkit she was dead, thinking it might make him afraid. "But it's okay. I didn't hurt her, you have nothing to worry about." 04:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The dappled kitten shifted uneasily, as if adjusting his position to be more comfortable. Or perhaps he just felt an ominous chill running down his spine due to something in the air-- death, even if he was innocently oblivious to its presence. Lostkit cocked his head, daring to once again look back up at Creekfrost and allow his eyes to meet his. "Like, put a spell on her?" Lostkit's head turned back into the direction of the deceased she-cat. "Is she having really, really bad nightmares?"Silverstar 04:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost met the kittens eyes, surprised to see their colors, but he didn't comment on it. "Aspenwhisker is not asleep. She is empty and gone now, walking with the stars. Nothing but a memory." He looked up to the sky, wondering if the fallen warrior was watching. Has anyone ever truly been watching? he asked himself, doubtfully. "They think I took her life and they want to punish me." 04:16, March 25, 2018 (UTC) It wasn't like the sky came crashing down, although it did kind of feel like it to the kitten. He stumbled a little, as if something had impacted or fallen on him. That thing that hit him? Reality. Even if he didn't quite realize that yet. "You mean...you can stop living? Like..." Lostkit's heart began to race as fearful thoughts swarmed his mind, overwhelming him. "--...One day, I'll just disappear? Everything will go away, and I won't be here anymore? I-I don't want that to happen!"Silverstar 04:20, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost shook his head, guilty with his doubt in StarClan. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Yes, we all go at some point, but we aren't gone forever, we join our ancestors in the stars, where it's always warm, peaceful and plenty of prey to eat. They watch over our Clan. Aspenwhisker just left SoulClan to join them. She still here, in a sense, I guess." Oh no, I never thought I'd have to tell kits we die at some point. I'm probably making sound all freaky... 04:28, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit felt both...terrified and enlightened? It was a strange and emotionally painful mix, but it was part of the learning process. The kitten straightened himself as if he was prepared to speak, but made not a sound. Instead, he stared off into the distance at Aspenwhisker's body. Lostkit sat there in silence like a statue for what felt like moons, before he finally spoke after regaining himself. "Well, I'' wanna keep everyone from dying. You can do that, right?"Silverstar 04:35, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ''I wish it were that simple, Creekfrost thought sadly of all the cats who had passed. "Cats can't run from death when it's their time, but they can be saved from parting too early. That's the medicine cats job; he heals the sick and injured." It must have been Aspenwhisker's time. 04:38, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh!" Surprise set back into the kitten, and he returned his gaze to Creekfrost. Curiously and somewhat bemused, Lostkit cocked his head to the side as he studied his uncle's facial features. "...A medicine cat? How do you get one? Can you catch them like mice?" His imagination sort of drew him a picture of a small cat, green in color. Surely such a thing existed, if Creekfrost said so. He never lied! From a distance, Thunderblaze huffed as Orchidbloom stomped off to mourn for Aspenwhisker. The ginger spotted warrior did not join her, rather sat down in a hunched up position with a pouty look. That molly was so complex...yet he had to have her. With time, he assured himself, he'd get there. Reality would just have to settle in.Silverstar 04:45, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a soft purr of amusement. "Medicine cats are born, just like you and your siblings. They are very special cats who have the power to read the signs StarClan leaves for us. Our medicine cat is Rainwisp. He could never seem to find his place in the Clan, but he finally learned he belonged on the path of a medicine cat." 04:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I wish I'' had special powers." The chocolate splattered kitten frowned, his voice heavy with disappointment as he shifted his weight. "All I have are those stupid dreams, all the time. But I like them." Lostkit admitted this with a small, almost nostalgic crack of a smile. He even looked kind of dazed, too. "When all of my littermates were boasting about seeing, I didn't open my eyes. Because I already ''could see, in my dreams. I like dreaming, dreams are fun." He continued without really bothering to see if Creekfrost wanted to hear about it. He was a kitten, after all.Silverstar 04:59, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Dreams?" Creekfrost asked, interested. "What kind of dreams do you have?" You may be more special than you think, Lostkit. 05:08, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Despite all the drama, Duskpool decided to go hunting by herself to calm her mind down. As soon as she walked out of camp, prey scurried by. She'd always been good at catching fast, delicious prey. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:15, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The sun had been beating down painfully, Pink-Eyes was crouched in a hollow trunk waiting for some clouds to pass over so he could dart his way back to camp. Why had he come alone? He knew that the sun, if tok much of it, made him sick. He scratched at the rotting wood and gave a low grumble. Rosepaw rolled over in her nest to glance up. Where was Pink-Eyes? Despite the albino warrior just being her mentor he was also her best friend, like a brother really. She prayed he didn't leave camp alone. The bicolored apprentice jumped up, stretching briefly before she ran for the entrance. A quick glance told her the suspicion she had. The idiot had left camp. Alone. 21:33, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Lots of dreams. Sometimes, they're even in black and white." Lostkit took in a deep breath, as if prepared to lead a long rant for Creekfrost. StarClan, hopefully he was prepared for this hour-long babble about his dreams and how the kitten thought they were so spectacular. It was all the 'cool' he really had in his life, after all, he hadn't much else to brag about. "One time, there was one about a she-cat. She was brown and black, and walking along this creepy dark forest...she looked like...-" Suddenly, he brightened out of realization, and pointed a paw in Violetpetal's direction. "--Her!! Just like her!"Silverstar 21:52, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced out the den entrance and spotted Violetpetal doing Violetpetal things. He frowned. I wonder if his dreams mean anything. Maybe he's our next medicine cat. "Do you have other kinds of dreams?" he asked, curiously. "What about... Did you have a dream of Aspenwhisker?" 21:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Aspenwhisker? Who's Aspenwhisker?" He peered up at Creekfrost curiously before a jolt of realization went through him. "Oh, right, the sleeping cat...No...well, I don't know. I think I saw her before, but I'm not sure. I've seen a lot of cats in my dreams."Silverstar 22:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I wonder if his dream of Violetpetal means she's in the Dark Forest, training... Creekfrost wondered. As a kit, he had heard tales of past warriors training in the forest full of cats who had betrayed their Clans... Evil StarClan, pretty much. He shuddered at the thought, but pushed it away. The Dark Forest may not even exist. Stop worrying. Violetpetal's kind of crazy, but I don't think she's ''that crazy.'' "Your dreams may turn out to be important one day," he admitted to the kit. "Pay attention to them and if you think some of them might be important, let me know, okay?" 23:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (Would it be possible to move along the murder conviction thing soon? c:) Lostkit studied his father through sharp miscolored eyes. He seemed to be very lost in thought. He wondered what Creekfrost was thinking about. Did it had to do with him, or even Aspenwhisker? Were Lostkit's dreams a bad sign, and should he have even shared them with Creekfrost? "Ok, I will. Bye, dad!" Lostkit was loping off as he called over his shoulder to Creekfrost, suddenly interested in something else.Silverstar 23:54, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (what i planning on doing was for a patrol to go out and search the area where Aspen died find no sign of any cat being there; so they don't really do anything, mostly just keep their eyes open for anything else, cause they can't prove anything and those cats supporting creek won't let anything bad happen to him, maybe at worst make a warrior stay with him at all times. Then Rainwisp finds out the truth and Talonfang kills another cat and gets him exiled; which may not be for awhile since Lost is not his app yet. If anyone would like to move along with it - say skip a week or two ahead, I'd be cool with that. phew, sorry if i just babbled nonsense) Creekfrost blinked, surprised as he watched the kit lope away, shuddering when he was called 'dad'. 00:14, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (Mmmmk! I'll just have Thunda convince Orchid that Creek is bad news to cause that 'rift' in their relationship. Then bad things can happen to her) After Orchidbloom finished paying her respects to Aspenwhisker, she headed out of camp for a walk. Thunderblaze, however, followed her, hounding her all along the way.Silverstar 00:23, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Squirreltail paced nervously in the clearing, her pelt bristling and her hackles raised in her usual, prickly demenour. She certainly wasn't the friendliest cat around. Sandynose was watching her closely, so she spun around and bared her teeth at the deputy, who gave a loud snort of amusement, before she continued her pacing, and he, his watching. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes shrunk down in the hollow trunk. StarClan, he was stupid. Why'd he leave alone? The albino tom looked up at the blinding aun, wincing. Rosepaw dashed past Squirreltail and Sandynose, a growl leaving her mouth. What a mouse-brain! She squeezed from camp and scented the air. Had he been out all day? Great, he could be anywhere. 08:41, March 26, 2018 (UTC) He admitably forget what he was doing half-way there, so Lostkit began to stagger around in circles in the middle of camp, humming something to himself. When a stranger warrior passed by, he immediately cowered away and closed his darker eye once more, before returning to whatever he was doing. He was still a fairly withdrawn kitten, but he seemed to be progressing a little more each day.Silverstar 12:59, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Waterkit spotted Lostkit and bounded over to him, with Stormkit creeping behind. "Hey, Lostkit. We were wondering if you'd like to play with us?" Waterkit asked, and Stormkit, who hung back a few tail-lengths, dropped a little moss ball Talonfang watched Squirreltail pace around camp, boredly amused.After a little bit she grew bored of that and her attention shifted to her kits, growing more interested with each heartbeat. A pang of longing stabbed at her heart, but she forced it away, wrinkling her nose. No. Well... she hadn't seen them in a while... maybe this was her chance to talk to them. I never said I wouldn't be involved with their lives. I just couldn't care for them and they can't know I'm their mother. Creekfrost returned from hunting with Evergreenpaw, who was carrying a bird, her forest eyes fixed on him closely. They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and the black tom gave the apprentice an awkward nod. "O-ok, you can leave alone now," he meowed. She hesitated, then gave him a curt nod, retiring to the apprentice's den. Creekfrost noticed Squirreltail and felt concerned. He padded over to her and asked, "Are you all right?" 15:25, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit jumped in surprise, as if a flame had started beneath his paws, and turned towards his siblings. "Oh, hi guys." He opened his shut eye to reveal the flecks of chocolate that decorated his iris, glancing at his sister, and then his brother who dropped a moss ball. "Play? Moss ball? Sure!"Silverstar 15:32, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "All right, let's see who gets it first!" Waterkit snatched the ball away from Stormkit, who stumbled back, looking mildly upset his prey was taken from him, but he made no complaint. He watched as Waterkit threw the moss across the clearing towards the warriors den and pelt after it. Stormkit followed more slowly. He was probably the slowest of his siblings, but he didn't take much notice nor care. Talonfang continued watching them, trying to think up something to say to them to get their attention. Stormkit's slow, she mentally noted with a bit of disgust. 00:20, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit had a slick build, athletically speaking, and his long limbs also hinted future muscular development. Maybe Creekdrost was right: maybe he was special. But the future was far off, and this was now. Reeling back, Lostkit bolted after his sister, desperate to get the ball before her. He was the last to open his eyes, he couldn't stay as the weakest!Silverstar 00:25, March 27, 2018 (UTC) She always gets the ball, Stormkit thought, watching Waterkit as she pelted towards the moss. He picked up his pace and once he was close enough, leaped and tackled her to the ground. She let out a surprised gasp and collapsed under his weight, trying to wriggle free. 00:30, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Great StarClan, they were good! Had he missed some sort of super important and mandatory moss ball training? Lostkit threw in the brakes, skidding to a halt to avoid colliding with the dogpile that was his brother and sister. Silverstar 00:35, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Quick, Lostkit," Stormkit mewed shrilly as he struggled to wrestle his larger sibling to the ground. "Get the moss before she gets away. I'm growing weak and can't hold her much longer!" he said, dramatically. We should try to just toss to each other and annoy her, he thought with laughter. 00:44, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes! He had a chance to prove himself! Lostkit nodded eagerly to his brother before darting forward, quick as a rabbit, and snatching the moss ball. He danced a few yards away to give himself space, before calling back, "hurry, Stormkit! Before she gets me, too!"Silverstar 00:49, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Stormkit let out a relieved gasp, springing off of his flailing sister. She let out an outraged huff and hurtled at Lostkit, and Stormkit hurried after her, preparing to catch the moss. 00:54, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit mentally prayed to StarClan that he wouldn't mess it up and make a fool out of himself. He took a wide step backwards, eyeing his big fuzzy brother. With much effort put in, he tossed the green ball as high and as accurately as his little kitten self could. Silverstar 00:56, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes huddled even deeper into the hollowed trunk until he scented the familiar scent of Rosepaw. "Rosey, is that you?" "Who else would it be?" The snappy apprentice said sharply. Her sharp green gaze staring into the hollow at the albino warrior. 01:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hm... both Stormkit and Lostkit appear weaker than Waterkit; at least they have my intelligence... hopefully. Talonfang thought this was the perfect moment to go up and have fun with the kits. She could show them how to be strong too; maybe show them battle moves. Stormkit was reaching up for the ball, but he was too slow and it went past him. He whipped around to try and snag it but a large gray paw snatched it away. He looked up to see the huge form of some sort of beast standing above him. He let out a squeak and raced back to his siblings. 01:15, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Get it, get it!" Lostkit called out eagerly, racing along the outside of his two struggling siblings. But then, a large and dark shadow fell upon their play, and the kitten's eyes grew wide with terror. A monster! It was going to eat his siblings! Impulsively, Lostkit leaped forward and clung to Talonfang's leg. "Don't eat them, leave them alone!"Silverstar 13:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang dropped the moss and looked down at the kit in surprise. She wasn't expecting to be attacked. Even so, she was impressed and a little amused. She gently shook Lostkit off. "I'm no monster," Yes, you are. "It's honestly mostly fluff," she gave her shoulder a quick lick. "I'm you're Clanmate; I'm Creekfrost's sister, Talonfang." Stormkit had been cowering behind Waterkit, but sprinted a few tail-lengths closer when Lostkit began his attack, just in case he needed to help, but hoping he wouldn't have to. She looked big, and anything scared him. Meanwhile, Waterkit bounded even closer, giving her a wary glance, until her eyes grew wide. "You're our kin?" 14:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit scrambled around on the dirt as he was shook off, prepared to latch back onto the warrior's leg, but her words caused him to stop. Her, Talonfang, their father's sister? Why didn't anyone ever mention it before? The mottled chocolate kitten took a step back, looking at the fluffy warrior, and then his fuzzy sister, and then back to Talonfang. Well, he could see some sort of resemblance. Suddenly becoming self-conscious of his darkening near-chocolate eye, Lostkit broke off eye contact. "Then why did dad never talk about you?" A strange chill ran down his spine, as if it was a very, very daring and stupid question to ask her.Silverstar 23:11, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Embersong stared at the kits running around near the nursery. She sighed. If only one day she'd be able to return to the same happiness that they were experiencing. Everyone had gave up on her for all those past moons she'd been living. Mothwhisker hadn't talked to her in moons and Shadeheart hardly knew her anymore. And despite all the drama that had taken place in SoulClan, she couldn't find a single thing to do. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:02, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rosepaw glared at the albino tom, her gaze eventually softening. "Let's go, Pinky." She said, helping him from the hollow. "You know you'll be sick for days from this. You should have brought someone with you!" The apprentice exclaimed. Pink-Eyes sighed. "Yeah, I know but maybe.. Rainwisp will have something." He muttered. 01:26, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang blinked at the kits, feeling a wave of sadness. "Oh... I'm not exactly sure, he might have wanted to wait so we could meet in person." Her past disgust at the kits died away. They're so much like me and Smokewhisker, she thought, her grief growing heavier at the memory of Smokewhisker, his kind heart, handsome face, blood on her paws... "I'm very happy to finally meet you all!" Stormkit took a few paces closer, still a bit scared, but felt mildly comforted. She's a warrior of SoulClan. Her duty is to protect us, not hurt us. Waterkit blinked up at the warrior. "It's great to meet you too. You seem nice! I'm Waterkit, and this is Lostkit, and Stormkit. Snakekit's probably in the nursery taking a nap," she meowed, flicking her tail to each of her siblings in turn, although she figured Talonfang already knew their names. She edged protectively closer to her brothers. 02:46, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes and Rosepaw stumbled into camp, well Pink-Eyes stumbled and Rosepaw supported his dead-weight. "I'll go get Rainwisp." The bicolored apprentice said, hurrying from the warriors den to fetch the medicine cat. She poked her head in his den. "Rainwips, its Pink-Eyes. He went out of camp alone and I think he may have gotten too much sun." 03:04, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Mothwhisker glanced in Embersong's direction and guilt immediately swarmed him. He hadn't spoken to the she-cat for eons, so he padded over, a handsome grin playing on his features. "Hi. I'm... sorry, for, you know... neglecting you." iHe felt as thought it wasn't enough, but he said it anyway. ~ Squirreltail leaped towards the nursery, her thoughts suddenly distracted by the sight of the den. I've left the kits alone for so long. I can only hope they haven't shredded something yet. ''~ Stormpaw whisked his tail through the air, throwing his head high as he set his gaze on Talonfang, who was conversing slowly with Creekfrost and Squirreltail's new kits. A spark of jealously flew through him and he suddenly felt his temper rising, although he kept it down. And when he saw Snakekit stalking his littermates, his frown turned into an expression somewhere between a grimmace and a smirk. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:15, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes rolled in his nest, he felt like he was getting a fever. ''Could you please hurry Rosepaw? He said, stumbling from his nest towards the far side of camp to vomit. Rosepaw glanced back at Pink-Eyes. He had stumbled into the sunlight. "Rainwisp! Hurry! Pink-Eyes is sick from the sunlight." She hissed and darted to her friend's side. 10:06, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rainwisp had been sorting herbs mindlessly, thinking about the SunClan medicine cat, then Rosepaw's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He let out a startled squeak and smacked his head against a branch. "O-ooh, I'll be there in a moment!" he called. ''Oh dear StarClan, would dock help? Maybe feverfew if he has a fever... He left the den, carrying a bundle of herbs. "Where is he?" 15:19, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit continued to stare at Talonfang cautiously, nostrils flarings as he drew in her scent. Why does she smell so familiar? Maybe Creekfrost just naturally carries her scent... Absentmindedly, he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Rainwisp leaving camp with green things in his mouth. Ew, what's that? Is he that 'medicine cat' that dad mentioned?Silverstar 16:08, March 28, 2018 (UTC) "I was thinking, I could show you some battle moves, if you like," Talonfang offered, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws, forcing her emotions away. Waterkit stepped closer, with interested blue eyes, while Stormkit hung back. "You'd teach us battle moves?" Waterkit asked. "Mom says we're too young." 16:49, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Snakekit slid carefully out of his concealment behind the apprentice den and stalked over to join his littermates, his amber eyes set on Talonfang. "Hi. I heard you saying to my littermates you'd teach them battle moves? Can I get in on that?" He shot a glare at Waterkit and told his sister dismissively, "who cares what Mum thinks. We are not too young." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:34, March 28, 2018 (UTC) "NEGLECTING ME?!?!?!" Embersong screamed, infuriated. "What do you mean, neglecting me?! What kind of understatement is that?!" She could feel her claws unsheathing, even though she did not plan to fight. She did not plan to even lay a paw on that monster. But yet, her instincts allowed them to do so. She just hoped Mothwhisker wouldn't see that she did and take it the wrong way. She calmed herself down, and slowly the claws sheathed with it. She looked down at them. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I feel like everyone's been ignoring me since the battle with SunClan. What if it's because I killed Speckleflame? I mean, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him so much." "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:26, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rosepaw glowered at the medicine cat. "He's over her- Great!" She moved to his side. "See this is why you bring a warrior with you! Or me for StarClan's sake!" She scolded. "Well, what have you got to help him?" She snapped at Rainwisp. 00:15, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Rainwisp padded up to Pink-Eyes, dropping the herbs beside him. "Any headaches? Muscle pains? Fever?" he asked, inspecting the white toms pelt. He may have a sunburn, if it's not too bad. 00:39, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Waterkit glowered at Snakekit. "You don't need to tell me that, I already know!" She puffed out her chest, facing Talonfang eagerly. "Please teach us!" Stormkit cleared his throat. "If mother says we aren't old enough, then we should wait. What if we get hurt?" 00:39, March 29, 2018 (UTC) "Sunburns don't give you a fever and vomiting." She said angrily. "He's albinistic." She said. "He's practically allergic to the sun. So can you help him?" 01:11, March 29, 2018 (UTC) "That's why I'm asking him," Rainwisp let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't help him if I don't know what's exactly wrong with him. I'm not going to just throw a bunch of herbs in his face and call it a day. Now, what hurts and where?" he mewed shortly. 01:47, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Rosepaw growled angrily. Was this medicine cat bee-brained?! She stood beside Pink-Eyes. "Its just a fever, I was in the sun too long." He said weakly. His voconfident nod to Rosepaw. "She's right, it comes with me being... different. I'm weak when I get too much sunlight." 01:55, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Mothwhisker flinched, although he understood her anger. "I'm sorry," he meowed simply. ~ Hawkpool leaped over the SoulClan border, breathing heavily, unsure of her path forward. She had never crossed a border, except for a gathering. I have to do this... I have to. I'm a drag on Snowleaf's life... I might as well give her space. And I need to find him. I need someone to talk to. '' No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:57, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit kept his eyes trained on Talonfang, silently listening to his littermates pipe in and out, and disagree. He already had his mind made up, and as he spoke, he didn't once remove his eyes from the warrior. "What's the worse that can happen? She's our kin: Talonfang ''can't hurt us."Silverstar 02:27, March 29, 2018 (UTC) "I know," Rainwisp mewed more softly to Pink-Eyes. "Here, eat some of these," Rainwisp nudged the feverfew under the white toms nose. "That'll help ease the fever, and this," he added, putting a poppy seed next to it. "will help you sleep. The best thing for you right now is rest, you'll be back out in the forest in no time," he purred. "Just make sure to bring a warrior with you next time." Talonfang grinned with satisfaction. "Great! How about a swipe and duck? It's very simple, for beginners, but you'll move on to more advanced stuff soon enough." For the first time in a while, she almost forgot everything. Everything she had done seemed like a dream for just a moment. Right now she was a mother, teaching her kits how to survive. 03:07, March 29, 2018 (UTC) What a mouse-brain. '' Rosepaw thought, brushing her pelt against her friend's. 04:43, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit's head was held high with interest, eyes glued to the warrior as he watched her every move. "Can you give us an example, so we can copy it?"Silverstar 14:12, March 29, 2018 (UTC) (ahhh i just realized duskpool was in fc :P) Embersong waited, but Mothwhisker's voice had completely stopped. "Do you think it's because I killed Speckleflame during the battle?" she repeated, trying to hide her frustration. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 20:28, March 29, 2018 (UTC) In truth, Mothwhisker did think some of their Clanmates had their reservations because of the death of Speckleflame, although not all. Speckleflame had been a beloved figure by many and even for Mothwhisker, it was hard to imagine the fierce warrior dead. He did not voice his thoughts though. "No. I think they're just afraid you're too... delicate, after the battle," he said, apologetic. ~ Sandynose was settled in the mouth of the warrior den, watching Talonfang carefully as she played with the kits. He heard a rustle behind him and Squirreltail slid up to his side, hissing like mad. "You're not seeing what I am, right?" She asked, lashing her tail in the direction of Talonfang. "I thought she had given up caring for those kits!" Sandynose tilted his head in confusion and Squirreltail seemed taken aback by her own words. She recovered quickly, "I mean, they are her brother's. I thought she had left him alone, and those who loved him alone." ~ "Ouch!" Hawkpool yelped as her paw got tangled in tendrils of bramble and she fell, slamming her chin on a rock. The forest was so compact she could barely see three fox-lengths in any direction! She untangled herself and limped onwards, constantly glancing left to right, unsure of herself. Maybe I should turn back... ''She looked up desperately and knew her hopes of finding a camp in foreign territory were pointless. She might as well have lost half of her world. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:09, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Oh yes! I can do the move on a cat, then you can copy with your siblings," Talonfang murmured, scanning the camp until her gaze fell upon Squirreltail. "Squirreltail, would you come here and help for a moment?" Creekfrost was out in the forest, hunting once more. Another warrior was with him, a few tail-lengths away, keeping an eye on him while they hunted. His pelt prickled at the thought of being watched constantly. ''It's better than being exiled at least. A patrol had gone out and searched the area where Aspenwhisker was killed and found no trace of anyone else; the only trace of Creekfrost was his fur. There was no scent - nothing. The cats in the Clan who supported him wouldn't let him get too harsh of a punishment until they found more proof. It made him happy, knowing he had made so many friends in SoulClan since his apprenticeship. I had no one then, but now I have so many cats standing by my side when they don't have to. They really care about me. Rainwisp left Pink-Eyes to eat his herbs and padded out of camp, breathing in the fresh air. Great StarClan, I can't focus on anything right now. 03:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Squirreltail cursed colorfully and she grinned when she made Sandynose jump and retreat further into the den. "Sure Talonfang. Just don't break me. I don't feel like having to replace any bones." ~ Hawkpool tripped about six more times before she finally hissed her frustration and laid down, breathing heavily. She was well and truly lost. Why do I even feel this way? I should've stayed back at camp and not lost it at Snowleaf. i No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:43, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang grunted as a reply, grinning sweetly at the queen. "I thought the kits should learn some battle moves? They need to grow up strong and know how to defend themselves if camp was ever under attack. I was going to show them how to do a swipe and duck. Simple, but useful." She gave Squirreltail a stony glare. "Think you can handle it?" 03:46, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Squirreltail rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky. I've got a lot more experience than you at battle." She paused, before saying in a light tone, "do your worst." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:48, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit looked at his "mother" in surprise as he he accepted his aunt's challenge to a little "duel". It was exciting! Yet, something within him told Lostkit that this may not end very well...Silverstar 03:59, March 30, 2018 (UTC) The tabby ginger slunk through the territory, not of his own but of a friend's Clan. He had been sneaking out of camp as the sun set to visit her. Jayflight slunk into a solitaire area of the Clan that he knew nobody went to but him and Spiderberry. 04:12, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Embersong could tell that Mothwhisker was hiding something. "Really?" she pressed. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:48, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Yes," Mothwhisker meowed more firmly, flicking his tail. "You have nothing to worry about, really." He glanced to his left and flinched backwards in surprise when he saw Talonfang and Squirreltail with the kits. Both she-cats seemed ready to rip the other's throat out. He stiffled a laugh. He noticed he was staring at Talonfang and redirected his gaze back to meet Embersong's. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:38, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "What are you looking at?" Embersong snapped. In an instant, she forgot all about her current conversation. "What's so interesting about Talonfang and Squirreltail? They're cats, that's all." "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:03, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang huffed and directed Squirreltail to crouch. She pictured the move in her head; the crouching cat would lunge; the standing one dodge to one side, swiping at the lunging ones face; then duck out of the way when the other cat tried to charge at them. Her pale eyes sparked a challenge at the queen. "Ready when you are." Waterkit watched with her mouth gaping in a stupid grin. Destroy her Talonfang! You can do it! Uh-oh I hope Squirreltail can't read minds... Stormkit on the other hand was hiding under his own tail, peering over it with huge worried eyes. Fighting with Clanmates is against the warrior code! They look like they want to murder each other! 00:41, March 31, 2018 (UTC) "Nothing!" Mothwhisker exclaimed, then realizing his voice went really high. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just surprised Talonfang is involving herself with the kits. They are Squirreltail's, after all." ~ "Do your worst," Squirreltail told Talonfang, her mouth twitching upwards into a grin. She had helped train Talonfang at one stage, a long time ago, so she was excited to see how much the she-cat had progressed. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:54, March 31, 2018 (UTC) "Yeah," Embersong sighed. "Life seems so happy for the other cats...just not me." ~ Sprucewind sniffed the air. SunClan scent, he thought, moving around to investigate. A SunClan cat has crossed the border. But who? ''His eyes scanned around the forest. No one seemed to be there. ''Maybe I should tell someone... "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Finally, Orchidbloom stopped in her tracks and turned to face Thunderblaze, her facial features tensed to cast him an irritated glance. "Why do you keep following me, Thunderblaze?" The gray tabby demanded in a serious tone, standing tall before the tom who suddenly seemed to forget what he was going to say. He struggled, stuttering and tripping over his typical smooth self before he shook himself. "Look, I...I keep warning you about Creekfrost because I care about you, Orchidbloom. I like you!"Silverstar 01:12, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes took the herbs that Rainwisp had given hin and heades into the warriors den. Rosepaw looked up to give Rainwisp a semi-cold glare. "I told you so." 02:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang lunged at Squirreltail, flicking out a paw to unbalance the she-cat as they charged, then prepared to duck away when Squirreltail rounded back on her. Mistypaw carried large wads of moss into camp, eyes dull and nose wrinkled in disgust. I should be doing something better than cleaning out bedding, he thought of his mentor, feeling a pit of resentment in his belly. 15:44, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Squirreltail lunged to Talonfang's stronger side, her right, before she flipped back and struck Talonfang on the flank on her left. She rolled backwards and bared her teeth in a sly grin. ~ Hawkpool lifted her chin off her paws, noticing she had slept. She felt fresher than she had before and a new energy had sprung into her paws. One more try at finding the camp and if I can't, I'll try find my way back. ''She slid forward and concealed herself within a bush, trying to grasp a slight idea of where she was. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:12, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Sprucewind investigated the area more. Darkness wrapped around him, making it hard to spot the intruder. His only sense available was the nose. He sniffed out the scent trail and followed it as it got stronger and stronger and stronger. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 22:00, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Hawkpool felt sick in her stomach when she scented the other cat. It wasn't Rainwisp, she knew his scent very well. This was just another SoulClan cat. She slid forward again and hid herself in another clump of bushes, maybe five meters from the first clump. She scanned the forest around her and continued to move forward, bush to bush. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:20, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Sprucewind was sure he had caught the SunClan cat when he saw the bushes rustle. I've almost got 'em! ''He broke into a sprint, following the fresh scent trail the intruder left behind him. No matter where he went, the intruder had already moved by then. ''How will I ever catch them? ''"I know you're there!" he called. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 23:29, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Jayflight sat low in the bushes, frequently scenting for Spiderberry. They had agreed on meeting her but where was she. He was beginning to worry that she wouldn't come. What if something had happened to her? The tabby warrior forced himself to remain calm and pushed the worry down. She'd show up soon, he knew it. 01:49, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "Leave me alone!" Hawkpool called back to her pursuer. She took off soundlessly through the undergrowth, hoping she could outrun whoever was stalking her. ~ "Jayflight!" Spiderberry sighed with relief, slinking forward from a patch of berry bushes. "Sorry I took so long... I was put on patrol and I only just got back. Sandynose almost murdered Berrypaw, which honestly was quite entertaining." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Jayflight grinned and moved forward to nuzzle the bicolored she-cat's cheek. The tabby sat down, his tail entwining with hers. 07:10, April 1, 2018 (UTC) (@mink do you want Spiderberry and Jayflight to have kits or not??) Spiderberry chuckled softly, nuzzling Jayflight lovingly. Her heart pumped hard in her chest, relieved she could finally escape from the wrath of Sandynose. She had never much liked the deputy, even when his good points came up. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC) (Totally, if you want) Jayflight purred and nuzzled her again. "How are things in camp?" He asked, attempting small talk. 08:40, April 1, 2018 (UTC) (ok, thanks!) Spiderberry rolled her eyes. "Well, it's been interesting. Creekfrost has been charged with murder and the Clan is divided over if he's innocent or not. Sandynose has been getting really aggressive towards anyone who thinks Creekfrost did murder. Other than that, it's been... boring." She smiled softly to herself. "How about you?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:43, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Now Sprucewind was sure that there was an intruder. As the scent trail got longer, the sound got lower. "Why would I leave you alone if you're on SoulClan territory?" ~ Embersong watched Mothwhisker stand still, his mouth silent. No response came from him. I guess this is the end of the conversation? ''She wondered why he had just stopped like that. Slowly, she crept out of the position she was in. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 11:33, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Jayflight thought for a minute. His tense relationship with Darkstorm seemed even more tense lately. His adoptive brother had been sour anytime the tabby tom came around or whenever Jayflight mentioned visiting his families graves. "Nothing really, just the same tension between me and... Darkstorm." He replied. "Who was murdered?" He asked, genuine worry filling his heart. 14:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang was a pretty big cat. Squirreltail's blows didn't wind her too much. She whipped around and lashed out at Squirreltail's flank heavily, turned and kicked the she-cat in the belly with her hindlegs. While out of camp, Rainwisp heard Sprucewind's voice, yowling at someone. He pricked his ears and followed the sound. "Sprucewind? What's going on?" he asked, worried when SunClan scent hit his nose, but this scent was tinged with herbs. Is that Hawkpool? 15:14, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages